Mr and Mrs Potter: Missions
by harry4ever
Summary: It is barely 24 hours after Harry and Ginny get married when Harry is called on an important mission that Ginny refuses to stay behind. After this they get the reputation as the couple who saves the world.


Mr. and Mrs. Potter: Missions

Rating: K+

Summary: Harry and Ginny have just gotten married when barely 24 hours later Harry is called on an important mission. Ginny insists on coming and ever since they have gotten the reputation as the couple who saves the world together.

Genre: HP/GW

Disclaimer: This belongs to the wonderful and brilliant J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I hope you all like my fanfiction...remember to review please but w/ contructive critisism! P.S. In this story when Harry and Ginny get married it is in 2003 so Harry's 23 and Ginny's 22.

Chapter 1

The Wedding Day

"I do," Harry Potter said to his soon-to-be-wife, Ginny Weasley. Those words made Ginny's heart melt when he said it and she had tears in her eyes when she said it back. "I do," Ginny smiled.

Harry couldn't believe that he was marrying a wonderful woman like Ginny, he never knew that he deserved her. She was so beautiful in her sparkly white wedding dress, with a veil hung over her beautiful curls. He loved her with his whole heart. Harry smiled as the minister said he may now kiss the bride, Harry put his hands around her waist and kissed her with love. After the ceremony Harry and Ginny went to the reception party happy that they were officially married. Harry and Ginny both danced, kissed and ate the night away.

After the party they both apparated to Hawaii where they would spend their honeymoon. Ginny kissed Harry before she said, "I love you, Harry. Can you believe we're finally married?"

"I love you too, Gin," Harry said, leaning down to kiss her. Just as the kiss turned deep someone's head popped into the fireplace.

"Oh," Ginny said in surprise. Harry turned his head and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt in his fireplace. "Kingsley, mate," Harry said, frowning. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you on your honeymoon," Kingsley said, fast. "But we're short on International Aurors and there are Death Eaters in the Bahamas and since you have recently decided to do some International work, we need you down there, Potter."

"Fine," Harry said sighing, then Kingsley disappeared. "Ginny, I'll be back in a day or two, go shopping and have some—"

"Harry," Ginny said. "Do you think I'm really going to stay here and go shopping when you're fighting Death Eaters? No way, I'm going with you." She got up and went to her suitcase and got out some pants and a t-shirt so she could change out of her dress.

"No Ginny," Harry said, grabbing her arm. "Please, just stay here, we just got married and I don't want anything to happen to you. I know you want to help but staying here would."

"Harry, I am almost an Auror," Ginny said, defensively. "I am being trained and almost done. Do you also think that I want my husband of ten hours to go into danger either? No, but it's something we have to do and if we're going to do it, we should do it together!"

"Okay, honey," Harry said, kissing her forehead. "I still can't believe this is happening today."

"I know, baby," Ginny said.

With that last sentence Harry and Ginny both apparated to the Bahamas. When they got there it was beautiful, a city with palm trees and beaches. But Harry looked up into the street where there were ten Death Eaters. "Gin, quickly, they're up there," Harry whispered, grabbing her hand. They quickly went behind a Death Eater and stunned it, then other Death Eaters tried to shoot spells at Harry and Ginny, but they managed to get them first.

"Is that all?" Ginny whispered, still gripping her wand tightly.

"Know idea," Harry said, looking around the place. "Let's have a look."

Harry and Ginny both looked around the corners and didn't seem to see anymore. "Looks like their gone." Harry said, walking ahead of Ginny. A second after Harry said this a Death Eater appeared out of no where and pointed his wand at Harry. "HARRY!" Ginny screamed, as a curse soared towards him. Ginny quickly pointed her wand at the blue light that was going towards Harry, and sent a diversion spell that made the spell go back to it's sender. It hit the Death Eater in the chest as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny said, concerned.

"Of course, Gin, thanks to you," Harry said, smiling. "Good thinking in action and emergencies."

"Thanks," Ginny said, grinning. "But I think those Death Eaters had some kind of invisibility spell on them because I never heard him apparate. Sometime, we should look it up and get the counter spell."

"Yeah, we should," Harry smiled, and winked. "After our honeymoon is over though.

"Of course," Ginny agreed.

A second later Kingsley apparated next to Ginny, which startled her a bit. "Oh, it's just you," Ginny said, relieved.

"Yes, it is," Kingsley said, smiling at the unconscious Death Eaters. "Excellent job taking care of these Death Eaters."

"Yeah, it seems that Ginny and I work very good together," Harry said, putting an arm around his new wife. "She saved me from a curse by using the diversion spell."

"Well good job, Mrs. Potter," Kingsley said, smiling. "And you know what I have just decided to do? I know that you're still training to be an Auror, Ginny, but I would like you and Harry to work as partners. I can't seem to find a better suitable partner for Potter than you. Will you accept?"

"YES!" Ginny said, beaming. "I'd love to work with my husband."

Harry kissed Ginny quickly on the lips.

"Just don't get too distracted," Kingsley laughed. "Anyway, go back to your honeymoon, I promise I won't bother you for the rest of your stay."

"Thanks, Kingsley," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

Chapter 2

Two years side-by-side

Two years had passed since that day that Ginny and Harry had become partners in the Wizarding world. Since then both had been risking their lives to save other people from danger. Many times it wasn't just throwing stuns or curses at bad wizards or witches but also changing themselves into disguises. A year ago Harry and Ginny had found a spell that changed them into a random person for a certain amount of time.

It was a Saturday evening, in mid- June, Harry and Ginny were sitting in their kitchen and feeding themselves ice cream. "Good, huh?" Ginny laughed, after she had stuffed a spoon of ice cream in Harry's mouth.

"Oh yeah, baby," Harry said, savoring the taste. Then he put his arm around Ginny's waist and kissed her passionately. Suddenly after Harry and Ginny were into the kiss, Harry and Ginny both felt a vibrating in their pocket. "Damn," Harry said, separating from Ginny. "What do they want now?" Harry and Ginny both reached into their pockets and saw the piece of cloth that was the communication for the aurors. It said: _Harry, Ginny- a man is plotting a massive strike on the community. Disguise so we can get information out of him for proof. His name is Keith Stone-he's at the High Bar. –Kingsley._ A moment later the letters on the cloth disappeared as fast as they came. "Well, here we go again," Ginny said, scowling. "Today was supposed to be our day off.

"Tell me about it," Harry said, frowning too. "Kingsley must have forgotten."

"What's our disguise plan?" Ginny asked, thinking.

"Well, I'll disguise myself as a normal drunk man," Harry said, grinning. "And you, Ginny, disguise yourself as ditzy dumb girl who he would spill info and you wouldn't know anything about."

"Oh, okay, fine," Ginny sighed. "Why do I always have to play dumb?"

"Baby, a bad wizard would never tell a smart and clever witch like you, his evil plans. He'd tell someone that he assumed wouldn't know what he's talking about and would never tell."

"Okay, I get it. I guess I'll be blonde today."

"Stereotype, Gin."

"Well, it'll work." She took her wand out of her pocket and muttered, _varietia_ (changing spell) and she suddenly transformed in a woman with wavy blonde hair, a mini-skirt and a tank top. "My name is Valerie, Harry."

"Okay, 'Valerie'." Harry took out his wand and transformed into a guy with brownish-red long hair down to his chin, with tattoos on his arm, and holes in his jeans. "My name is…Dan, 'kay?"

"Yes, we need to get going." Ginny said, looking at the clock. She apparated first, appearing outside of the bar. A second later Harry appeared next to her. "I'll go in first," he said. "Then a moment later you come in."

"Okay," she said.

Harry began to walk into the pub, staggering a bit, to keep up his drunk look. Ginny waited a minute and then walked in. She took out her identification sensor and carefully typed in Keith Stones. The sensor pointed to the man sitting at the booth. She put away the sensor into her pocket book and walked to sit next to the man. Keith turned and eyed her with a interested look and Ginny smiled back. The bartender came, "Can I have Fire whiskey, please." A moment later a jug was next to her. Ginny decided she would have to play her role. She looked at Harry and he nodded. "Hello, handsome," she said, in a sexy voice.

"Hello," Keith said, gruffly. "You look foxy. What's your name, girl?"

_Ugh, how rude, calling me girl…_

"Gi-Valerie. Thanks for the compliment, I am glad I looked sexy today, I wanted to meet someone like you."

"Really?" Keith said, looking down at his whiskey.

"What-what has you so down with the blues, mister?" Ginny said, smiling. _Suck it up, Gin, it's all for the sake of the wizarding world. _The next thing she did was cup his chin in her hand. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing, it's just that I am so mad at this world."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, cutie," she said, deliberately giggling.

"I…I am so mad at the wizarding world, because there is no one ruling it. There should be someone ruling it, controlling it, making the people in fear."

"Who might this ruler be?" Ginny said, in an unknowing voice.

"Me, of course. I will rule the wizarding world, I will be the evil ruler and if any gets out of line I will kill them! No one will dare disobey me, everyone will be my servants!"

"Oh, you're so cute," Ginny said, smiling.

Keith laughed and began to lean forward to kiss Ginny, but she pushed him back. "But you want to know something?"

"What Foxy mama?"

"You're also very stupid…especially after airing your evil plans to a woman…who, haha, is an auror.

"What?" his voice was suddenly very squeaky.

"That's right," Ginny said, as she saw Harry walking behind her. "You're under arrest and have violated the wizarding law, code no. 301, threatening to dictate the wizarding world." She smirked at him, and whipped out her wand and binded him with ropes. "And just for the record, I never thought you were handsome, Stones!" A moment later other aurors appeared and were about to take him away; but the Potters changed back to themselves. Stones saw Ginny and Harry and he grimaced evilly, "Oh, is it Ginny and Harry Potter, huh? The famous auror couple? Well, will see how long that lasts, missy!"

"Have fun being in Azkaban, Stones," Harry yelled.

"Just you wait, _Mrs. Potter,_ you will be sorry for deceiving me! I WILL GET YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND WILL HAVE TO GET A NEW PARTNER!"

"Yes, you do that," Ginny said, as she felt Harry's hand tighten on her shoulder. "Good luck trying in Azkaban!"

"YOU CAN COUNT ON IT…." But Harry and Ginny were unable to hear what else he said because the aurors had disapparated. Harry turned Ginny around and said, "Well, good work today," Harry said, quietly. "Come on, let's get home."

Harry apparated to his living room with Ginny following him shortly after.

"That guy was creepy, Harry," she said, after a moment of silence. After Ginny didn't get a response from Harry she said in a concerned voice. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry replied sarcastically as he was walking upstairs, "What do you think is wrong, Ginevra?"

Ginny followed him as she cringed at the use of her full name, "I don't understand what you mean, Harry."

He turned around at the top of the stairs, "Oh, you don't? You don't remember how you were being so…flirty and touchy with that piece of scum."

"Harry," Ginny said with anger. "I was doing my job, okay. You told me to be a dumb ditzy girl, so I had to do that so I'd get information from him!"

"Oh, your _job_, huh? You know I told you to be dumb not easy!"

Ginny gasped and felt very hurt but even more angry at the same time. Suddenly she slapped him across the cheek, "HOW DARE YOU, HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU EVER SAY THAT I WOULD GO THAT FAR TO GET INFORMATION! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO TALK SO NICE AND ACT LIKE HE WAS THE TOP OF THE WORLD TO THAT EVIL-MESSED-UP CREEP!"

"YEAH, NOW YOU SAY THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO WATCH YOU CUPING THAT MAN'S CHIN!" Harry yelled just as loud back.

"I SAID I WAS DOING MY JOB! I WAS DOING IT FOR THE SAKE OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! WHAT IF THERE WAS A EVIL WOMAN THAT WE HAD TO CATCH? AND YOU HAD TO GET INFORMATION? WOULDN'T YOU DO THE SAME, HARRY? I KNOW YOU WOULD IF THE WIZARDING WORLD WAS AT STAKE, SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO GET ALL HYPOCRITICAL ON ME, HARRY!" Tears were now flowing down her cheeks freely, and Harry looked into her eyes and regretted he had ever gotten upset with her. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her to his embrace. "I'm sorry, Ginny," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, you were right. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do."

She sniffed, "I forgive you. Let's promise that what we have to do in our job will never come between us. That we will never take any 'flirting' sensitive?"

"Yes, I promise," Harry said, smiling. Harry took her hand and brought her to the landing and kissed her tenderly. After he said, "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry."

"Let's go put on comfortable clothes and have some dinner."

"Sure, I'm hungry," Ginny said, smiling.

Chapter 3

The Mission in America

Ginny woke up about a month later feeling nauseous, and a moment later she ran to the bathroom in their room and threw up in the toilet. "Ugh, gross," Ginny said, before she barfed again. She figured that when she and Harry had gone out to eat last night, that the food must have settled badly. Harry seemed to have woken up and came over to the open bathroom door. "Are you okay, Gin?"

"Yeah, fine. The Italian food we had last night must have settled badly with me."

"Do you think you got food poisoning?" Harry asked. He walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"I don't know, maybe," Ginny shrugged.

"Well, you stay home today," Harry said, concernedly. "I know that we have to go to the U.S. to investigate a Dark Arts thing, but we could postpone it till tomorrow."

"No, not necessary," Ginny said, smiling. "I'm not sick, I'm sure I'm done vomiting. I feel better now that I let it out."

"Are you sure, Gin?" Harry said, concernedly. She nodded.

Harry and Ginny stood waiting in Kingsley's office to get the okay to portkey to the United States. After a few moments Kingsley entered, and handed Harry and Ginny one envelope. "This has information on what you're doing in America. You will be apparating to Los Angeles. You're going to be investigating an old house where a murder was and look for any dark magic. You see, many think this crime was done the muggle way; with a gun. You two have to prove that it was done with dark magic. Inside that envelope has any other information. Leave immediately after you read it."

"Yes sir," Harry said, opening the envelope. Ginny and Harry both began to read silently.

_**Victim: **On May 21st, 2003, Angelica Cortez (muggle) was killed in her L.A. mansion (188 Diamond st.) after she had come home from a concert that she was in. The next day she was found on her living room floor with a deep cut in her chest. It was rumored that she was killed by a gun or a knife. When muggle detectives did a DNA test on Angelica, they did not detect a gun or a knife. Also the murderer did not leave any DNA samplings behind to test. The detectives and the whole of Los Angeles are very confused and sad at this time because they do not know who or how their beloved singer and entertainer was killed. _

_**Investigation:** _

_-Prove that she was killed by the Dark Arts, _

_-Find the murderer_

_P.S. You and Ginny will be staying in the Hilton Hotel (muggle), enclosed is $2,000 muggle money. Good luck!_

Harry folded up the letter and put it back in the envelope after they were done reading it. Harry stuffed it in his pocket. Then Kingsley put down a book and said, "It activates in two minutes. Do you have your suitcases?"

"Yes," Ginny said, gripping on to hers. Harry did the same. When there was only 30 seconds left the two gripped onto the book and closed their eyes as they were spun around. Portkeys were usually uncomfortable but to Ginny it was even more. When they landed she clutched her stomach and then unexpectedly fell backwards. Harry quickly ran and caught her. "Ginny, Ginny baby, are you okay?" Harry said as Ginny's head was across his arms. She opened her eyes slightly and said, "I'm fine, it's just that the p-portkey didn't agree with me today."

"Gin," Harry said, caressing her cheek. "I'm worried about you. Are you really okay, dear?"

"Yes, of course, Harry," Ginny said, letting Harry help her stand up straight. "Uh, we're in the middle of an alley in Los Angeles. I-I've read about this city and it can be dangerous. We better leave."

"Hold on to your wand, then," Harry said, one hand in his pocket with the wand and the other around Ginny's shoulder. Harry was still very concerned for Ginny, after she was vomiting in the morning and then slightly fainted, he was very worried. What if his Ginny was sick? What if she had some disease that could take her away from him? He would never be able to bear if she was to die, he wouldn't be able to live without her. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Let's go to that Hilton Hotel, you need your rest."

"But Harry, I—"

"No, Gin, you need to rest for a little while," Harry said, rubbing her back. "If you're sick you need your rest. No buts. I'll also get you some soup from the hotel, dear."

"Okay, Harry," Ginny smiled at him as they left the alley and went into the sunny streets. "Thanks, you're a sweet one."

"I know," he said, laughing. "Oh, this is a beautiful city, the palm trees and everything." Harry asked a man where the Hilton Hotel was and he said that it was down the street on the left. Harry continued to walk with his arm around Ginny until they arrived at the entrance to the hotel. They both walked inside and awed at the beauty of it. "Oh, Harry, you didn't need to check us in at such a fancy hotel."

"I'm not even paying for this," Harry said. "The ministry is. I guess they wanted us to be comfortable while we cracked this case."

Harry and Ginny both walked up to the main desk and saw a woman looking at a computer. She looked up and immediately her eyes widened when she saw Harry. No, not because of his scar because she was a muggle, but because of Harry's handsome looks. Harry had dashing emerald eyes and lean arms that would catch the eye of women. Ginny noticed the stair and cleared her throat. "M-may I h-help you?" The woman stuttered. Harry took out the two thousand dollar check in muggle money that the ministry had exchanged from wizard money and was given to Harry in the envelope.

"Yes, you may," he smiled. "How many nights does two thousand dollars pay for?"

"Well," the woman thought. "This hotel is $500 a night, so four nights, sir."

"Okay," Harry said, handing her the check. "Four nights, please."

"Yes, sir," the woman said. She looked at the check which said M.O.M. "What does M.O.M stand for, sir?"

"It's a company that makes supplies for mothers," Harry thought quickly. "_Mightiest of Mothers, _that's the company name."

"Oh, how nice," she said, putting the check in the cash register and looking at the computer. She then asked for their names and checked them in. "Level 2, room 2617. Have a wonderful stay."

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling and then walking away. When Ginny and Harry got to the room, Ginny said, "Good thinking with the M.O.M thing, Harry."

"Thanks, I couldn't say _Ministry of Magic, _could I? Plus, M.O.M looks like mom, so it clicked." Ginny sat on the bed and laid her head on the pillow as Harry walked over and sat next to her. "You get some rest, love. We're going to investigate tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh huh," she muttered, beginning to doze.

"Do want some soup?" Harry said, softly.

"Maybe later, Har…" she said, her voice a faint whisper as she fell asleep. Harry kissed her forehead and walked to the other side of the bed and fell asleep himself with his arm wrapped around his wife.

Chapter 4

The Mystery begins

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling fine for the time being. _See, I knew it was only the food I ate, _she thought. The day before Harry had let her sleep from mid morning to late afternoon, she must have really needed it. Then after that they went to a nice restaurant with delicious food. Then around dusk they had found a beautiful beach and had walked around it talking and kissing. They had gone to bed late and this morning it was time to start investigating that case. Ginny looked at the clock reach read 9:30 am on it. "Hey Harry," Ginny patted his shoulder. "Harry!" She said louder, shaking his shoulder. He woke with a start and took out his wand. Ginny started to laugh, and Harry put the wand back. "Sorry, Harry," she said, still giggling. "It's just we should get ready to investigate this murder, right?"

"Yeah, Gin," he said, yawning. "Let's get ready. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, a lot," Ginny said, smiling. The two both got up and went through their suitcases. "Gin, wear black," Harry said, as he took out black pants and a black t-shirt. "I don't want us to stand out that much."

"Alright," Ginny said, fumbling through her suitcase. She finally found a black tank top and a black denim skirt, which were the only black things she owned. As for shoes, she had black sneakers. The two both changed quickly and after having a quick coffee and muffin in a little shop in the hotel, they headed out.

"So, Harry," Ginny stated. "Where is this mansion?"

"188 Diamond street," Harry whispered. "The hotel had a map of this city so I picked it up yesterday." Harry studied the map for a moment and then said. "The house is about five blocks from here. We can take a taxi."

"Taxi?" Ginny said, grinning. "Yes, I remember now. Yellow transportation cars."

"Correct, Mrs. Potter," Harry said, grinning. He saw a taxi and held up his hand, "TAXI!" A yellow taxi immediately stopped and Harry got in first and then Ginny. "Where to?" The man said, gruffly.

"Star street, please," Ginny said. The man immediately began to drive. While they were driving Ginny felt a wave of nausea and prayed to Merlin that it would pass. She asked herself why she kept feeling so nauseas and began to feel nervous. Why on earth would she be feeling so dizzy and nauseas all the time? Ginny was a very healthy person and she barely ever threw up and had never once in her life fainted except for yesterday. So for Ginny it was all very peculiar. After a few minutes the nausea stopped and Ginny felt better. At about that time the taxi stopped on the beginning of Star street. "That will be $12.50."

"Yes, thank you," Harry said, taking out fifteen dollars for a tip. "Keep the change."

Harry and Ginny both walked out of the car and began to walk down the street. After a few moments the two arrived at house 188, which was the mansion. On the lawn was a memorial. There was a picture of the singer, unlit candles, flowers and a poem.

_Even though you have passed_

_Sadly through the earth_

_You have been buried_

_Your soul remains with people who cared for you_

_That will always love _

_And remain in our hearts_

_Nosotros Amor tu (We love you)_

After the two finished reading it, Ginny had tears in her eyes. Harry looked at her and felt the same sadness for the woman who was killed. "Oh, Harry," Ginny said, crying. "How could anyone do this to someone. People loved her a lot and someone so evil…"

"I know," Harry said, understanding. "There are very evil people in this world. But we have to prove that she was killed by a wizard or witch and not the normal muggle way."

Ginny agreed as they both walked up the pathway to a white porch where the steps were slightly torn down, the windows were broken, and the shackles were torn. Ginny stopped short before she descended the stairs. "Harry," Ginny began. "This destruction does not look like they could have been done by a muggle. The windows that are so high would have been very difficult to reach, pulling down the siding takes a lot of strength without a tool. This seems like it was done by a wizard or witch."

"It makes sense," Harry said, walking up the stairs and helping Ginny up herself.

Harry slowly walked to the door and opened it, leaving it ajar with his hand for Ginny to come too. When Ginny came they both entered the mansion. Inside the parlor seemed to be the same as it might have been before the murder had happened. Ginny walked over to the living room and saw a picture that might have been Angelica, then another that had an middle age woman and man, which could have been her father and mother. Ginny looked around the room and noticed a big portrait of Angelica Cortez that had something startling on it. Across all the corners was a giant X, that seemed to be painted with now dried blood.

"Oh," Ginny gasped. "This is horrible."

"Her blood, presumably," Harry said, sadly. "It must have been a wizard, because those DNA tests they use, would pick up any kind of muggle way she was killed. Gun or a knife was never detected, and she had a slash on her chest. There's no doubt that it wasn't a muggle."

"I think we need to come back when we're more prepared, Harry," Ginny said, starting to feel nauseas again. She began to walk briskly to the outdoors but began to run when the nausea became much more evident. Ginny had just made it to the grass (with Harry right behind her) when she kneeled down and began to vomit non-stop. Harry kneeled down behind her and put his hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly. "Oh, Ginny," he muttered, concernedly. _What could be wrong with my baby? _When Ginny had stopped barfing she laid back on Harry. "Oh, Gin, baby, are you okay? What's wrong with you? You're beginning to worry me, baby—first you throw up yesterday, then later on you faint and today you're barfing like there's…."

Ginny had stopped listening after the second 'baby' when an idea had struck her that she hadn't thought before. How could she have not thought of that? After Harry had said 'baby', she began to think that it was very possible that she was going to have a baby. She had been throwing up everyday since yesterday, she had fainted and had felt much more weak then usual. Ginny might have never thought of this because, of course, she had never had a baby. But she remembered her mum telling her that the same thing would happen to her when she was pregnant with Ginny.

"…And maybe, honey, you should go to a doctor. If you're sick...Ginny, are you listening to me?"

"What?" Ginny said, awakened from her thoughts. "What did you say?"

"I said," Harry repeated. "You should see a doctor, he or she can help you if you have come down with something."

"Yes, of course, dear," Ginny said, as Harry helped her up. "I will see a doctor today."

"Good idea," Harry said. "I saw a clinic on the main street near the hotel."

"I'll go to that one," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand. "Let's go back to the hotel, I really don't feel that well still."

"Of course, dear," Harry said, smiling as he squeezed her hand. After that the two waited for a cab and then arrived at the hotel. Ginny and Harry both went up to the room and then Ginny left to go to the clinic. "Bye, Ginny," Harry said. "I hope they can figure out what's wrong with you."

Chapter 5

Changes

"I am?" Ginny said, her voice quiet. "I expected this today when I vomited and fainted."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," the woman doctor said, smiling. "You're not only having one baby but triplets!"

"WHAT!" Ginny cried, shocked. "Tri-triplets? _Dr._ Fletcher, did I hear you right?" Ginny was not used to calling someone _doctor _because in the wizarding world they were called healers.

"Yes, you did," she answered, smiling. "You are definitely having triplets, honey, that's why you have fainted so much. Carrying three babies is very straining."

"Three babies? Merlin, how am I supposed to carry them all at once?" Ginny thought out loud. "How far along am I?"

"About three weeks and a half, Mrs. Potter," Dr. Fletcher said. "But don't worry, you will do fine."

"I'm sure I will," Ginny said, smiling. "I am excited, but just a little overwhelmed."

"Most mothers are, honey," she laughed, waving a hand. "Do you live around here? I could be your monthly doctor if you like."

"Oh, no, I live in England," Ginny said. "I'm only in Los Angeles for a—business trip with my husband." Ginny had to remember not to say anything about the magical world because she was in a muggle doctor's office.

"Oh, well make sure you take it easy," the doctor said, patting Ginny's shoulder. "Don't work yourself too hard, now, because three babies can make you kind of weak."

"I won't, doctor," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Well, thank you for taking me in on such short notice."

Ginny thought about the information that she had learned at the doctor's office: she was not only pregnant, but with triplets. Not twins, but triplets, three babies. THREE BABIES! Ginny was also excited about the news, all her life she had loved babies and children and had always wanted one when she was married. Now she was twenty two and had been married for two years to Harry who she loved and maybe she was ready to have a baby. But still, a baby was different then three, three was so overwhelming.

Even with the convenience of magic, having three babies still seemed very difficult. Ginny imagined a scene where all three babies wanted to be snug in their mother's arms, and Ginny only had two arms. Also what also worried her was her job as an Auror. Ginny would be doing a lot of things more than business and the muggle doctor had said take it easy. Ginny definitely did not want to quit her job while she was pregnant because she and Harry were partners in crime. Then it struck Ginny, how would Harry react to her having three babies at the same time. He would be more overwhelmed then she was, most likely. Harry and Ginny were both very in to their careers and they hadn't been planning to have a baby yet.

After Ginny had thought about all of her worries she reached her hotel door, and after taking a deep breath she opened it. Inside, Harry was laying on the bed watching a show on a fele-no, television. "Hi, Ginny," Harry said, smiling. "This show called _The Bachelor _is funny." Suddenly, after seeing Ginny's pale face Harry walked over to her and put both his hands on her shoulders. "Ginny, are you okay? What did the doctor say?" After there was a silence Harry figured that she had been told that she had a serious illness. "Ginny, honey, are you really, _really _sick? How bad is the illness? Is it cura—"

"Harry, Harry, dear," Ginny said, smiling after finding her voice. "No, dear, it is nothing like that. Actually, it's the contrary. I-I am pregnant, Harry."

"What? Really?" Harry said, a little shocked. "We're having a baby-- I-I didn't expect this… I thought we'd wait a few more years to start a family… but anyway, I'm happy, Gin!"

"You're, Harry?" Ginny said, grinning. "Sit, Harry, we need to talk." He did. "Harry, are you really happy? Because you don't have to pretend that you are if you're not. I was also shocked."

"I am happy, Ginny, really I am," Harry said, sincerely.

"Good. I also have other news to tell you," Ginny said, biting her lip. "I'm not having a baby—"

"What do you mean, you just said you—"

"No, I mean," Ginny said, holding Harry's hand tightly. "I'm not having _a _baby, I-I'm having three."

There was a long silence as Harry had a shocking look on his face and then suddenly he passed out. Ginny kneeled down next to him and started to fan his face with a piece of paper. "Harry?" She said, frantically. Then she waved her wand and a bottle of water appeared and she poured some on his face. Very quickly his eyes opened and he blinked confusedly. "What happened?" Harry said, sitting up.

"I—"

"Oh yes, I re-remember n-now," Harry said, his voice shaking. "You told me you were having triplets."

"Yes, but Harry, don't—"

"Don't what?" Harry said, pacing the room. "Don't be worried that I am going to be a father to three children at the same time? You're telling me that I shouldn't be worried that I won't be a good father? What are you telling me, Ginny?" His voice rose at the last question.

"Harry, I understand that you're scared," Ginny said, softly. "Trust me, I was very shocked when the doctor told me, I thought I heard her wrong. But we will be scared together and together we will make it out okay."

"One baby is a responsibility enough," Harry said, his voice still rising. "How on earth are we going to take care of three babies and work at the same time? You will have to take time off of work when they come but how can you take care of three at the same time?"

Now Ginny's temper rose when Harry asked these questions that she had also been worrying about. "Don't you think that I've thought of these questions before? Don't you think I've worried about it? I'M ALSO THE ONE WHO HAS TO CARRY THREE BABIES FOR NINE MONTHS, OKAY! I'M ALSO SCARED THAT I'M GONNA HAVE TO BE FORCED TO STOP DOING A JOB THAT I LOVE BECAUSE I MIGHT BE TOO WEAK FOR IT! DON'T YOU GET IT HARRY, THAT YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SCARED AND WORRIED AND HAS THESE QUESTIONS IN THE BACK OF THEIR MIND?"

By now Ginny was sitting on the bed with tears coming out of her eyes and felt definitely more emotional then she had usually been.

Harry looked at his wife crying on the bed and his whole demeanor softened. Why had he gotten so mad when she was the one who really would have to go through all the trails of pregnancy. Harry walked over to the bed and said, soothing, "Oh, Gin, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she cried more. "It was so selfish of me to act like it's a burden when a baby is a miracle. I'm sorry. I was just really shocked and overwhelmed but I should have thought of you. Will you forgive me, darling?"

"Of course I'll forgive you, Harry," Ginny said, smiling as she wiped her tears.

Harry kissed her softly on the lips and hugged her more. "Ginny, I was thinking about what you said about our job. Kingsley could transfer you to a different department so you wouldn't have to be an auror while you're pregnant. Would you mind doing an office job?"

"But Harry," Ginny whined. "I want to be out in action with you, that's what I like."

"Ginny," Harry said, soothingly. "I would feel better if you were not doing your Auror duties for a while. You are protecting three babies, remember? So please, just take an office job in the ministry, for me."

"Fine," Ginny said, crossing her arm. "Who's going to be my substitute?"

"Probably another Auror," Harry shrugged.

"Most likely that blonde girl who really likes you," Ginny said, her eyebrows rising jealously. "I always saw her eyeing you, she'd probably love to be your partner."

"Ginny, you don't know that," Harry said, irritable. "Who ever I have won't replace you, dear."

"Even a sexy blonde who's half veela?" Ginny asked, annoyed.

"No," Harry said, plain and simple. "Her veela charms would never catch me and you know that!"

Ginny smiled and hugged him as Harry thought, _Pregnant women and their moods!_

"I am going to send an owl to Kingsley to tell him to give this case to someone else," Harry said, getting parchment and quill out.

"Why aren't you doing it?" Ginny asked.

"I am not going to leave you all alone in England when I'm in a different country when you're pregnant."

"I'd be fine, Harry."

"I know, but I feel better to be in the same country as you, honey. Besides, there are plenty of wizard crimes in England."

"That's sweet, baby," Ginny said, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg (who had flew in last night) and the owl flew out the window to the ministry. "Harry, everything will be okay. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but we can do it."

After Ginny said the words of hope it seemed that everything was going okay, for a few months.

Chapter 6

Captured

Ginny sat in her office on a Wednesday morning bored out of her mind on December 15th, as she was making arrangements for a ministry ball. _They want me to do the seating charts! I should be out with Harry, capturing bad wizards, not that blonde! _Ginny thought, annoyed. Ginny knew that Harry felt better if she worked in one of the offices in the ministries, so for Harry she did.

Ginny had really wanted to be in the Sports and Games department but Scrimgueor assigned her to the new Social Events Department. In this department she read letters that wanted to have a party or a wedding at the ministry (who would) and she would see if they had an opening and book it. This office was very slow because not many people wanted to have a party, so Ginny was many times bored out of her mind.

Ginny had been working in this department for five months and was sick of it. Ginny's stomach was now the size of a melon because she was having triplets and was also very moody. Lots of nights when she went home with Harry she would complain to him about her boring job.

But on that Wednesday morning as Ginny was making the seating chart ("The lead singer for the Weird sisters and that singer Michael Jones can sit together, even though they hate each other, who cares!" she had said earlier) she got a knock on the door. Just who walked in was Harry's new partner, Vanessa, with a note in her hand. "Yes, Vanessa?" Ginny said, irritably.

"Harry wanted me to deliver this note for you," Vanessa said, shortly. Vanessa handed a little piece of paper to Ginny and left. Ginny opened it and read it and began to get excited.

_Hey Ginny,_

_Let's go out to eat on our lunch break which is in about fifteen minutes. We can go to that new restaurant down the street that everyone's been raving about. Meet me in Ravees because I have to leave at the last minute because of all this work, okay? See you then,_

_Love Harry_

Ginny beamed with excitement after she read the note. Usually she just ate a turkey sandwich that she packed herself each morning, but today she would be eating at that nice new restaurant that she had wanted to go to. Ginny did a little more of the seating and then she left her office and walked about half a block to _Ravees. _When she arrived she expected to see Harry waiting in the lobby or at a table, but he was not there yet. She looked at all the tables and did not see sight of him. "Hmmm, where is he?" Ginny wondered out loud.

The host of the restaurant walked up to her and asked, "May I help you, ma'am?"

"Um, yes," Ginny said, looking at the woman. "I'm waiting for someone but I need a table for two, please."

"Yes, of course," she said, smiling. "Right this way."

Ginny walked happily over to a small table near a window, but she was unaware that someone was watching her.

After twenty-five minutes (after Ginny had hungrily ordered appetizers of fish and dip) of waiting for Harry, Ginny sighed annoyed, "Where the bloody hell is Harry? Is my own _husband_ going to stand me up? How much work does he have that it can't wait till after lunch? We only have an hour and now we have only thirty-five minutes and it takes a while to order food!" Ginny stopped talking and looked around as she realized she had been talking to herself in a loud voice. _I have to go to the bathroom! _Ginny thought, as she embarrassingly waddled into the ladies loo.

Ginny walked in and went into a stall and then went to a sink and washed her hands. Suddenly, when Ginny looked up from her hands to get a towel, she saw a man in the mirror standing in the doorway. Ginny was confused because at first she didn't recognize him, so she said shortly, "Sir, I think you are in the wrong loo. This is the ladies—"

"No, I think I am in the right place for what I need, woman," the man said, gruffly.

Suddenly Ginny became very frightened because this man sounded dangerous.

She carefully grabbed her purse and ran quickly to the door but he grabbed her around the neck and backed her to the wall. Ginny yelped in pain as she clutched her stomach. "Don't you remember me, _Mrs. Potter?"_ The man said, laughing coldly. Ginny cringed as she remembered the evil man that she and Harry had captured, Keith Stones. She remembered now what he had said, _Just you wait, Mrs. Potter, you will be sorry for deceiving me! I WILL GET YOU, AND YOUR HUSBAND WILL HAVE TO GET A NEW PARTNER!_

Now she was terrified as she yelled, "Let go of me please, Stones, let me go, please!"

"No, I will not let go of you," Stones said, with evilness in his voice. "I did say six months ago that I would get you back for deceiving me, remember? Now is my perfect opportunity. Potter has put you in the office filing parties and events, and is not by your side at every moment."

"You wrote the—"

"Yes, clever witch," Stones said, smiling evilly. "You figured it out, I wrote the note that was supposedly written by your dear husband. You should have realized that Potter would never ask you to meet him in a restaurant because he always wants to be by your side to protect you. Haha, now Potter is going to think that his lovely partner, Vanessa, is you; so he will never know you're missing. Man, I am so smart and conniving, aren't I?" He laughed an evil laugh that ran chills down his spine. "By tomorrow morning, you will be dead, I assure you!"

"No, no, please," Ginny said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You can't kill me, please, I am pregnant with three babies. Don't you have any mercy?"

"No," he answered simply. "I don't, and I don't care if three unborn babies die at my hands because I am evil!"

Ginny fell to her knees sobbing as Stones apparated them both away to a castle that she did not know of.

Harry sat at his desk on a slow day for the aurors as he flipped his quill. He was very bored today because nothing had happened, which was probably a good thing, but left him totally with nothing else to do for a few hours. In the morning he had already finished the reports for some of the crimes that had happened yesterday, and now, at one o'clock in the afternoon he was very bored.

So Harry decided to go up to the Social Events Department where Ginny was probably bored out of her mind too, and visit with his wife. He took the lift and walked down the hallway and opened her office door. "Hey Gin…" His voice trailed off as he realized she was not present in her office. "Ginny?" Suddenly, Ginny (Vanessa in disguise) wobbled very quickly into the office and flung her arms around Harry kissing him passionately.

Harry pulled back at first and said, "Ginny, what's wrong with you? You never kiss me like this in an office."

"Well, I missed you," Ginny/Vanessa said, sweetly. "So how was your day, baby?"

"It was pretty uneventful," Harry said, shrugging. "I have no idea where Vanessa is, she hasn't been here all morning."

"Oh, maybe she went home," Ginny/Vanessa said, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe because she was so bored, you know? Since you're bored we should go do something fun. Let's go home and just relax, okay?"

"Alright, sounds good," Harry said, going ahead of Ginny. Walking behind him, Vanessa smirked to herself that she was tricking Harry Potter and that she had gotten to kiss him. Pretty soon Ginny would be dead and Harry would never even know.

When Ginny and Harry arrived home, Harry put on a romantic movie that he knew Ginny loved. It was called _Maid in Manhattan_ and it was a girly movie but he would watch it for Ginny. Ginny sat on the couch and he sat next to her and put his arm around her. They both watched the movie for a bit and then 'Ginny' suddenly pulled Harry's face towards hers and kissed him deeply. Harry kissed back and after a few minutes they stopped the kiss and breathed.

"Goodness, Gin, I thought you wanted to watch this movie," Harry said, laughing. "Not just snog the whole time."

"Well, I've decided I don't like this movie anymore, Po-Harry," Ginny said, smiling.

"It's funny, Vanessa always calls me Potter and you almost did."

Ginny just laughed.

"Usually you complain about your day but how come not today?"

"Maybe I've changed, P-Harry," Ginny said, smirking. "S-I always used to complain about your partner but I don't anymore. See, Harry I've changed for the good."

"I liked you anyway, Gin," Harry said, grinning. Suddenly Harry caught sight of a piece of paper that was on her lap. It was really wrinkled and seemed to say Ginny on it. "Ginny, what's this?" Harry said, grinning.

"Oh, just a note," Ginny said, her voice frantic. "Give it back, it's not impor—"

"What is it from a secret admiral, Gin?" Harry said, laughing. "This is going to be funny to read."

"It's not important, Potter," Ginny said, putting a hand over her mouth. "I mean Harry, give it back!"

Harry raised his eyebrows as he opened the note:

_Hey Ginny, 12/15/05_

_Let's go out to eat on our lunch break which is in about fifteen minutes. We can go to that new restaurant down the street that everyone's been raving about. Meet me in Ravees because I have to leave at the last minute because of all this work, okay? See you then,_

_Love Harry_

Suddenly, if Harry had been joking before he was very serious now. His eyes became wide as he read the note over and over again.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" Harry yelled, waving the note in the person next to his face. "WHY IS THERE A NOTE FROM ME, IN MY EXACT HAND WRITING, THAT I DEFINITELY NEVER WROTE?"

"Uh, dear," The Ginny said, cautiously. "I wrote a note from you because I was so bored and I was pretending that my husband would actually write a note inviting me to lunch."

"THAT'S THE LAMEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD," Harry said, raging with anger.

Suddenly he knew he had been deceived. This woman definitely wasn't Ginny and the real Ginny was probably somewhere in grave danger. "WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU? WHERE IS GINNY? TELL ME NOW!" Harry pointed his wand at the woman. "Harry, Harry, dear, I'm your wife—"  
"NO YOUR NOT!" Harry decided to enter her mind with legimency so he could tell who she was and where Ginny was.

…_I hope he doesn't realize that I'm Vanessa and not his precious wife. I love Potter so much and I need to be with him…_

…_I will not tell Potter that his wife is in the Rose Castle in Scotland with Keith Stones…_

…_.Haha, by tomorrow morning his precious Ginevra will be killed, haha haha haha haha…_

Harry stopped using legimency because he had heard everything he had intended to know. He suddenly swelled with rage at the fake Ginny that stood before him. "VANESSA! HOW COULD YOU EVER DO SOMETHING AS HORRIBLE AS THAT? HOW COULD YOU IMPERSONATE MY WIFE AND TRY TO LET HER GET KILLED?"

"BUT HARRY, I LOVE YOU!" Vanessa yelled, passionately.

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU'D WANT WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME AND KNOW THAT I AM HAPPY WITH GINNY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO EVIL! I AM CALLING THE AURORS TO ARREST YOU, THEY WILL BE SHOCKED THAT ONE OF THEM HAS UNITED WITH THE DARK SIDE WITH KEITH STONES!"

"NOOOOO, PLEEEASE, HARRY! DON'T ARREST ME, I AM NOT REALLY EVIL! I ONLY DID THIS BECAUSE I LOVED YOU AND YOUR WIFE WAS ALWAYS IN THE WAY!"

"WHICH MAKES IT EVEN MORE SPITEFUL AND SELFISH," Harry yelled, glaring at her. He did a spell that made Vanessa look like Vanessa again.

"YOU DESERVE TO GO TO AZKABAN!" Harry binded ropes around her with a spell. "AND TO THINK I USED TO TRUST YOU AS A RELIABLE PARTNER AND TRUST MY LIFE ON YOU, YOU'RE A PIECE OF SCUM!" He quickly pressed the penny that the aurors used as communications and in minutes Tonks, Kingsley, and two new guys named Dorphen and Consley appeared in the house.

"What's the problem, Harry, Vanessa?" Tonks said, confused. "There doesn't seem to be—"

"Vanessa is the problem, Tonks," Harry said, very angry. "_She_ let that wacko Keith Stones kidnap my wife and _she_ disguised herself as my wife. _She_ was even going to let Ginny die tomorrow morning."

"What? Are you sure, Harry?" Kingsley said, dumbfounded. "I don't believe it."

"I did do it, Kingsley," Vanessa said, sad. "I made a mistake because I love Harry. I wasn't thinking, just give me another chance, please."

"Are you bloody kidding?" Tonks said, outraged. "You practically gave Ginny out to be killed and you want your job back! That's all you care about, isn't it? You don't care that Ginny could be in danger or could-could be killed! You're going to go to Azkaban where you belong!"

Dorphen and Consley apparated back with Vanessa to bring her to Azkaban but Tonks and Kingsley stayed with Harry for a few minutes.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Tonks said, who was very concerned.

"I j-just can't believe that G-Ginny's in so much danger," Harry said, his voice filled with emotion. "I-I forgot that Stones threatened her when he was arrested. I-I didn't ta-take it seriously…I still don't know how he escaped from Azkaban, not many have…it's my fault, if I hadn't made her take the office job she'd still b-be my partner…maybe if I'd visited her m-more while she was working…"

"Harry, stop blaming yourself," Tonks said, patting his back. "It was not your fault, it wasn't. We're going to find Ginny, Harry—"

"I will put most of the aurors out to find her," Kingsley said. "With probably fifteen aurors and you, we will find her. Don't worry, Potter."

"How can I not?" Harry said, shaking his head. "I will go tell the Weasley's, they will want to know."

Chapter 7

Finding My Ginny

"Oh, hello, Harry, dear," Molly greeted Harry, happily. "Where's— Oh, Harry, what's wrong, dear?"

Harry looked at his mother-in-law and felt bad for her reaction when he told her. Molly would have a heart attack when she found out her Ginny was kidnapped.

"Uh, Molly," Harry said, his face grave. "I think you should get the whole family here…I-I need to te-tell y-you something very important! Quickly, we must not waste an-any time!"

Molly's eyes grew big as she knew that something bad had happened, "Of course, I-I'll get them now, Fred and George are outside, they're visiting, Ron is at the quidditch match, Arthur is at work, Bill is at Gringotts and Charlie is back at Egypt!"

"Quickly, Molly," Harry prodded. "Get them as fast as you can!"

Molly ran to the fireplace and flooed to the ministry where she stuck her head into the fire and called frantically for Arthur.

While she was doing this Harry ran outside and got the twins. The inside very quickly. Harry quickly apparated to the pitch where Ron was playing and stopped the game. "What the—" But Ron didn't need to say anymore because he knew that something was wrong by Harry's pale face. Ron motioned for Hermione to come down from the stands. Then the three apparated to Gringotts and got Bill. After they all apparated home. When they got home a very confused Molly, Arthur and basically the whole family prodded Harry with questions.

Harry hurriedly told them the whole story about what happened to Ginny and how she was trapped, and how she will die tomorrow.

"Oh, my poor Ginny," Molly sobbed with her head in her hands. "Oh-oh please don't make her die! PLEASE!"

"Who ever did this will pay! This Stones thinks he will get away…" An angry Ron yelled.

"We will find him and…" Fred said, furious.

"he'll be sorry!" George finished, just as furious.

"QUIET!" Harry yelled, waving his hands in the air. "We don't have time to waste, people. We have no time to rant as upset and angry as we all are. Don't worry, Molly, we will find her and alive too."

Molly cried more and it broke Harry's heart because he felt like crying too but he had to be strong for them.

Suddenly, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody and a bunch of other Aurors showed up.

"Harry," Kingsley asked. "Do you have any idea where Ginny is?"

"Yes," Harry said, thinking back. "I legimency Vanessa and she was thinking it was Rose Castle in Scotland."

"Oh, good," Tonks said, nodding her head. "That saves a lot of time."

"Let's make a Portkey," Arthur said, quietly.

"Use th-this r-rag doll," Molly sniffed. "I-it was Gin-ny's when she was…l-little."

Harry picked up the one foot doll that had read hair made out of yearn and buttons for eyes and a dress. Harry felt a single tear roll down his cheek but he wiped it off immediately. He handed the doll to Kingsley and faintly heard him mutter the Portkey incantation. "Hold on, quick," Kingsley yelled. Everyone held on just before they swirled around for a few minutes. After one or two minutes, Harry, the Weasley men, and the Aurors landed in a empty green pasture where they could see a castle in the distance.

"This must be the castle," Ron said, taking out his wand. "Let's go get my sister!"

"Wait, Ron!" Harry hissed, grabbing Ron's shirt. "We have to figure out a plan, we just can't march in there without thinking about _how _we are going to do it!"

"Oh, yeah, mate, you're right," Ron said, nodding also. "So…"

"Let's lay low," Harry said, a loud whisper to everyone. "Let's walk around the castle and see if there is any secret way to get in, okay?"

"Okay," Everyone agreed.

All 22 of them began to walk to the side of the castle. When they got there they silently began to look at the edges to see if there was a secret entrance. Suddenly Fred saw a hole at the edge of the wall and gestured with his hand for everyone to come and look. "This might possibly be a tunnel that goes up to a room or something," Fred said. "Let's all try it."

"I'll try it," Harry said, shaking his head. "George do you have anything in your pocket?"

"Just a wallet," George said, confused.

"I'll charm it so it'll vibrate so it'll be our communicator," Harry explained. He quickly muttered a spell. "If the tunnel works it'll vibrate once, if I'm in trouble it'll vibrate two, and if the tunnel leads to somewhere we don't want to be and signaling for you to stay, three."

"Got it," Fred said, grinning. "Find our sister for us, please Harry."

"I will," Harry said, his eyes a bit sad. "I care for her very much. Well, listen for the vibration in your pocket."

Harry quickly squeezed into the tunnel where a lot of dirt was. He started to crawl on his hind legs until he came to where the tunnel seemed to be going up straight. Harry thought quickly and conjured a strong rope with a hook on it. He tied on half around his waist and used magic to make the end of the hook sure up to the top, and dig into the dirt. Harry put both hands on the rope and his feet on the dirt wall, and with both working in unison he tiredly but determinedly began to climb the high tunnel. After about five minutes his arms were very tired but the only thing that kept him going was thinking about Ginny's beautiful face and those triplets that were going to be born.

Oh, if that evil man dared try to hurt Ginny he would have Harry to deal with. Harry, who was breathing raggedly, kept on climbing the rope. After twenty minutes Harry reached the top, where the dirt floor became flat again. Harry sat there sweating bullets when he saw a little door on a metal wall. Harry cautiously put his hand on the door and very slowly opened it an inch. He peered inside and saw darkness, which was strange since there was still daylight. Harry couldn't see anyone, but he could hear a woman crying and he knew just who that woman was.

Harry quickly opened the door wider and stepped in cautiously. Ginny must have heard him because she said in a terrified voice, "Please, s-stay a-away, pl-please d-don't h-hurt me!"

"Ginny, honey," Harry said, in a soft voice. "It's me, baby. Don't be scared, love. _Lumos!"_

Suddenly a light engulfed his face but Ginny knew at once who it was. Her Harry had realized that that Vanessa wasn't his wife and had come to save her. But before Ginny knew she had to ask a question that she knew only Harry would know.

"H-Harry, what name do I w-want to name the b-baby if it's a girl?"

"Kayla, of course," Harry answered without hesitation. Ginny had her hands tied with a steel chain to the chair so she couldn't embrace him. "Oh, Harry," she whispered, lovingly. "Oh, Harry, darling you came for me." Ginny tried to know relief to break free. Harry pointed the light toward her and walked quietly to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead many times. "Did you really think I wouldn't?" Harry said, embracing her tight. "That Vanessa was not like you, I figured it out. Oh, Gin, I was so terrified…I ca-can't loose you, I can't. I love you so much, I'd die for you!"

"I'd die for you, Harry," Ginny said, with tears in her eyes. "Harry I'm so scared, they're going to kill me, an-and not only me but the babies too!"

Harry rubbed Ginny stomach with love and said, "That won't happen, Ginny, not while I'm here. Did _he _take your wand?"

"Y-yes," Ginny sniffed. "Would you be able to break this, Harry?"

"I think so," Harry said, nodding. "Let me just call everyone." Harry quickly waved his wand once. "Your brothers and your dad, some aurors should be here in a few moments."

Ginny nodded as Harry tried _alohomora _on the lock. "Stones is dumb," Harry said, almost laughing. "He locked this with alohomora, it's the easiest to unlock."

"He's not very good at scheming," Ginny whispered. "Which is good for us."

Harry nodded as the Aurors, the six Weasley's (counting Hermione) arrived. "Do you know where he put your wand?" Harry said, as Hermione hugged Ginny tight.

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head. "I think he has it with him."

"Ginny, are you okay?" Arthur asked, anxious.

"Did he hurt—" George began to say when a loud, gruff voice interrupted.

"Did I hurt her? Is that what you were saying? No, I didn't, I was waiting to kill her till morning. Now you can all stay and watch….how convenient!"

The 22 wizards and witches had turned around with their wands out when Stones had said about the second or third word.

"You will not kill my wife," Harry ordered, in a stony voice. "I did not let Voldemort kill the ones I love and you will not either!" Harry grabbed Ginny and put her behind the eleven of them because she had no wand to protect her.

"Is that what you think, Potter? You think you can stop me?" After a pause he said, "Well, we will see…" After that he sent a curse at Harry but Harry shot another curse immediately and it hit Stones and made his curse vibrate. The other aurors and Weasley's and Hermione went into action. They shot every curse at the man as they could think of and pretty soon Stones was bleeding profusely. Stones looked very weak at this point and everyone thought he was finished.

Unexpectedly, Stones grabbed Ginny and held unto her arms with one arm and aimed his wand at her temple. "I WOULD NOT POINT ANOTHER SINGLE CURSE OR JINX AT ME OR SHE WILL BE DEAD AS SOON AS YOU DO!" Everyone did not know what to do, if they shot a curse at Stones he would kill Ginny. His wand was so close to her face that the curse would hit her before anyone else's hit him. Suddenly, Ginny did something that not many wizards and witches could do; Gymnastics. She did a back flip (her hands punching him in the chest) and when her legs were in the air she kicked with full force into his face. Stones fell to the floor and Ginny landed on two feet. The aurors quickly surrounded him and tied chains around him and apparated away.

"THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" Fred and George said, amazed.

"How did—"

Ginny looked at Harry, her family and Hermione weakly and then fainted. Harry ran and caught her before she hit the floor. "Ginny?" He said, lifting her up gently.

"The back-flip couldn't have been very good for a pregnant woman," Hermione said, running in front of Harry. "We need to get her to St. Mungo's immediately!"

Harry looked at Ginny as his face once again paled, and then apparated to St. Mungo's and ran inside with everyone else following. They told the clerk who told them to go to level 2, _Pregnant Women Emergencies, _and quickly took the lift and a healer was waiting for them.

"What has happened?" The healer said, quickly.

"She did a back-flip and fainted," Harry said, putting Ginny on the bed.

"Not good," she said, taking out a potion. "Pregnant women aren't supposed to do anything like that…I've never even known anybody who can do such muggle—"

"Well, it was an emergency," Harry said, impatiently.

The healer nodded and gave Ginny a potion that made her reach consciousness, although droggy. "Hello, Mrs. Potter," the healer said, softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…my babies?" Ginny asked, worry in her eyes.

"I am going to give you a potion that will answer that question," she answered. The healer gave about a quarter of a cup to Ginny, who drank it quickly. The healer rolled up her shirt until her belly was bare and suddenly three growing babies were shown. The healer smiled warmly at Ginny, "It seems that your triplets are fine."

"Oh, thank God," Ginny said, as she squeezed Harry's hand tighter.

"But," said the healer. "Triplets are very…delicate during the pregnancy so I want you to be much more careful. I'm sorry, but for the rest of the three or four months (triplets tend to arrive early) I need you to not work."

"But—"

"I know you're very independent and love your career," the healer said, smiling. "I do too, but stay home for the babies. Your job isn't the most safe even if you do work in office at the ministry, because it's the ministry. Stay home, read books, watch muggle television, whatever as long as those babies stay alive."

"Yes, you're right," Ginny said, nodding. "I'd do anything for these babies."

"By the way," the healer said, smiling. "You're having two boys and one girl."

"Aww, how wonderful," Ginny exclaimed, emotional tears coming out of her eyes. "Oh, Harry…"

Harry hugged and kissed her before saying, "I'm so happy. I'll get a boy and a girl at the same time."

"I know," Ginny said, beaming.

Later that day Ginny and Harry left the hospital and went home. Even though it was very hard for Ginny to have to grasp, she would have to stay home for the next few months. She was willing to do it.

Chapter Eight

Here They Come

Harry was sleeping peaceful one night around the middle of March when he heard a yelp of pain from Ginny. He instinctively jerked awake, "Gin, what's wrong?" He asked, worried. Ginny was laying there clutching her stomach, "It's time, Har—Oh!" She yelled in pain again.

"But-but, I thought they weren't due until another—"

"TRIPLETS CAN COME EARLY—OUCH!" Ginny screamed at him, her face as red as a tomato.

Harry jumped out of the bed, put on his shoes, flicked his wand so that he had day clothes on. He ran to Ginny's side of bed and helped her up because she was extremely big and it was difficult to walk. He put an arm around her and led her downstairs while she kept yelling in pain. "It's okay, darling," Harry said, softly.

"It's not okay," Ginny said, tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm about to deliver soon, three babies…I-I'm bloody scared…" She trailed off.

Harry led her to the car outside (which they had rented bought because it was much safer then portkeying, apparating or using floo powder) and helped her in. "Ginny, I'm scared too," Harry said, soothing. "But everything is going to be okay. Your strong, Gin, you can do it." Harry quickly sat in the drivers seat and drove off in the direction of St. Mungo's.

"HARRY, CAN'T YOU DRIVE FASTER! OH, OH, OH!" Ginny yelled, all tears gone. They were very close to the hospital but it didn't matter because Ginny's contractions were very painful. "OR MAYBE I CAN—OH-HAVE THESE BABIES-OH-IN THE BLOODY CAR!"

"Don't worry, we're very close, baby," Harry said, anxious. "I know it's painful…"

"YOU KNOW IT'S PAINFUL? YOU KNOW THAT IT'S PAINFUL? THIS IS MORE THEN PAINFUL, I-I CAN'T-OH-DESCRIBE A BETTER WORD RIGHT NOW-OH-BUT IT'S WORSE THEN GETTING HIT WITH A BLUDGER OR A CURSE! THREE BABIES, EVER HAD THREE BABIES HARRY? NOOO, SO DON'T GO AROUND SAYING YOU KNOW IT'S PAINFUL…BECAUSE YOU DON'T!"

Harry gave her an apologizing look and remembered what Arthur Weasley had told him. "_Women who are pregnant are moody, emotional…but Weasley women, like Molly, with that temper, can be very temperamental a lot!"_

Harry pulled into the parking lot and ran out of the car and helped Ginny out. He put an arm around her and they both tried to walk as fast as they could.

Finally, they reached the desk.

The bored lady looked up, "May I-"

"I'M BLOODY PREGNANT, WHERE IS THE DELI-OH!"

"First floor," the woman looked up alert. "That man will bring you up in the stretcher, Ma'am." A man rolled the stretcher next to Ginny and the man and Harry helped her to lay on it. The man brought them on the lift and in a moment they were on the second floor. The man quickly brought Ginny into room 125B and helped her onto the bed.

He left as a healer walked in briskly. "Hello…you're Ginevra Potter?" She said, as she looked at the file. "Triplets, yes?"

"YES!" Ginny screamed in pain. "CALL ME-OH-GINNY!"  
"Oh my…Ginny, you seem to be moving very far along. You look like you could be delivering in the next thirty minutes!"

"I KNOW!" Ginny panted, irritated. "TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!"

"Try to stay calm, Ginny," the healer said, rubbing her shoulders. "Breath in and out while we are waiting; it helps the contractions."

Harry finished writing a quick note to Arthur and Molly, Fred and George, Ron and Hermione, and Bill and even one to Percy. "Healer, could someone bring this to an owl?"

"Oh, we don't use _owls_ here," she said. "We use a sort of magical fax that makes the letter land in the house, as if it were apparating in only minutes. I'll will have someone bring it down to be delivered."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Harry walked over to Ginny, who was breathing in and out, and sat in a chair and held her hand. "It's going to be all worth it in the end."

Ginny nodded and smiled faintly as she continued to breath in and out. In another ten minutes the Weasley's had arrived and all greeted Ginny. "Ginny, you're going to be a great mother," Molly said, tears in her eyes. "Grown up so fast…" Then they were ushered out of the room to wait for after the delivery.

After twenty minutes Ginny started to feel excruciating pain and screamed, cried, and swore like crazy, yelled at Harry too. "You're about to deliver," the healer said, putting on gloves. The healer gave Ginny a potion that helped the pain a bit but not much. "Okay, Ginny, you need to push!" The healer said, smiling. Ginny pushed as she felt the pain, "OAW! HARRY, HOLD MY HAND TIGHTER!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, GIN, PUSH, PUSH," Harry yelled, encouragingly.

After a few moments one baby came out into the healers arms, crying like crazy. "It's a girl," she said, smiling. She handed the pink baby to an assistant healer who brought her to the bathtub to be washed.

Ginny smiled but immediately had to start pushing again until finally she had a boy and then the grand finally with another boy. The healer held two and the assistant held the girl. Ginny beamed with tears in her eyes at her three beautiful babies.

The healers first gave the two baby boys to Ginny, one in each arm, and the other to Harry. "I-I," Harry stuttered. He looked into the newborn babies eyes and saw how beautiful they were. "Oh, Harry," Ginny said, smiling at the boys. "They're beautiful, black hair like you, brown eyes like me…" she trailed off in happy, a little overwhelmed tears. She kissed both boys heads and said, "Harry, you hold the boys, I want to hold my baby girl, okay?"

The assistant healer picked up the girl from Harry's arms, put her in a little crib, put one baby boy in Harry's arms then the other boy in his other arm. Then she handed Ginny the girl. The girl had auburn hair and green eyes like Harry instead of brown like the rest. She was such a beautiful baby. (A/N: They're fraternal triplets, which only really look like brother and sister, so they wouldn't necessary have the same eye color or hair color). "What should we name them?" Ginny asked, smiling. "Kayla for this sweetie-pie, of course.

"Daniel for this boy," Harry said, smiling. "Michael for this boy." He pointed to the baby on the left.

"Those are wonderful names," Ginny beamed. Harry and Ginny could never remember when they felt more happier, probably never.

This day was the first day of their life with a full family, there were changes and sacrifices that they would need to make, but mostly happiness.


End file.
